urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survive
"Survive" is the debut single from British-born Latin singer-songwriter Midnight which features successful R&B artist Paulo Araujo. Released as the lead single from Midnight's debut album, Demons, the single premiered on the singer's website on 30 August 2010 and was released in the United Kingdom on 27 September 2010. Upon its release, the single was a critical and commercial success. It debuted and peaked at #1 on the UK Singles Chart and managed to stay at #1 for two weeks; it sold 83,282 copies in its first week of physical availability. Midnight became the first act in five months to have a debut single reach number one on the UK singles chart (pop-rock girl group Thorn City had reached #1 with their debut single "Supernova" in May 2010) and had also become the first act to spend more than one week at #1 with a debut single since Ryan Simmonds managed to do so in 2001 with his hit debut single, "Boys and Girls". Midnight also became the first solo female to spend more than one week at #1 with a debut single. The single earned the title of third biggest seller of 2010 in the space of 13 weeks, selling 455,433 copies. To date, the single has sold 511,053 copies and has been certified 2x Platinum. Reception The highly promoted single was highly hyped about and when it premiered, it received overwhelmingly positive reviews. Many other artists in the industry praised the single, Genevere Johnson commented "You're such a good writer, and this debut is on fire", Jaime Faye of Thorn City said "This is on scale with the best debuts this year", Bre of Moodring said "This is amazing, should go straight to number one" and Lindsay Belle called the song "innovative". Chart performance The single first charted on the airplay component chart, the New & Active Chart, two weeks before the single's release where it reached #1. "Survive" debuted at #34 on the airplay chart. The following week the single jumped thirty places to #4 and eventually reached #1 on the chart. The song's ascendance to #1 on the airplay charts took only three weeks. The single also reached #1 on the UK Digital Chart. The song debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 83,282, the first chart-topper from a debut artist since May of that same year where Thorn City topped the charts. In its second week on the chart, the single was certified silver and remained at #1, fighting off tough competition from Putanovska, Genevere Johnson and Taylor. The single also managed a sales increase in its second week, selling 97,940 copies compared to the previous week sum of 83,282. "Survive" also became the first debut single to stay at the top of the charts for two weeks since Ryan Simmonds back in 2001. On its third week on the chart, the single was certified Platinum. Music video The video opens with Midnight in a dark room, she dials a number with an old fashioned telephone as the phone rings. She begins a conversation with Paulo, however, his voice is not heard. She orders him to meet her outside her place in an hour and then puts the phone down. She walks towards a vanity mirror and begins applying mascara, preparing for her wild night as the song then begins. Paulo pulls up outside her place, Midnight is seen walking to his car and getting in. The pair are then seen speeding off, the car continues to drive through a desert until Midnight spots an FBI car which pulls up in front of them. They're both made to step out of the car, however, Paulo punches the officer in the face, they both try to quickly jump back in the car, but Midnight is pulled away and caught, Paulo successfully manages to escape as he quickly drives off. The officer then handcuffs Midnight and forces her into an FBI car. The officer then begins to try and reason with her and ask her questions, she remains silent. After several questions from the officer, Midnight flips, she places the handcuff chain around his neck tightly, choking him, she orders him to drive as he does, she remains choking him. The screen fades as the music pauses, the officer is seen with his skull smashed into the car window. Midnight steps out of the car and phones Paulo, telling him that she'll meet him at the club soon. The music begins again as she drags the officers body out out of the car and leaves him on the ground, she gets back in and starts up the car. The video ends with her speeding off, a poster is then seen blowing in the wind as she leaves, it lands on the floor as the camera zooms in on it, Midnight is seen on the wanted poster. The video then fades saying 'to be continued...' Live performances * Prince Peter’s 2011 Collection Show * G-A-Y * Daybreak * Fusion: Live Track listings *'Promo CD' # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) (Radio Edit) # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) (Album Version) # Survive (Instrumental) *'CD1' # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) # Battery # Survive (Kill N Run 4 UR Life Mix) *'CD2' # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) # Midnight Seduction # Survive (Phoenix Rising's Resuscitator Vocal Mix) *'Remix EP' # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) # Survive (Phoenix Rising's Resuscitator Vocal Mix) # Survive (Butterscotch's Midnight Munchies Mix) # Survive (Moodring's Surviving Sexy Mix) # Survive (Butterscotch's Park Key Dub) # Survive (Phoenix Rising's Defibrillator Dub) # Survive (Kill N Run 4 UR Life Mix) # Survive (Tentrita's We Sold 9 Million Mix) # (Only Tha Strong) Survive (Remix) # Survival on the Run (Just Ginger's Midnight Mash-Up) *'Vinyl' # Survive (featuring Paulo Araujo) # Battery Artwork Image: Survivecd1.png|'CD1' Image: Survivecd2.png|'CD2' Image: Promo1.png|'Promo cover' Image: Surviveremix.png|'Remix EP' Image: Survivevinyl.png|'Vinyl' Category:2010 singles